


gigitan serangga?

by tepungtomioka



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, this is just homare and mikage kissing to drain out my thirst for them
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepungtomioka/pseuds/tepungtomioka
Summary: Semua orang bingung kenapa Homare terbangun dengan bibir membengkak setiap pagi.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	gigitan serangga?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second attempt to contribute, if anyone wanted to request i'm down to anything! i love writing with the a3 cast~

"Arisugawa-san, firasat ku, atau bibirmu ini bengkak?"

Homare mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Pasti hanya serangga!"

"Tapi itu tidak terlihat seperti gigitan serangga." Komentar Tsumugi. Kelompok teater musim dingin tengah menikmati sarapan mereka bersama-sama, tumben sekali, sebelum mereka dapat melanjutkan latihan mereka.

"Lagipula apakah serangga kasur dapat menyebabkan yang seperti itu?" Tasuku menimpali, dia terlihat puas karena hari ini bukan Izumi yang memasak. Dia sudah mulai bosan dengan kare, asal kalian tahu.

"Itu benar, kau seperti seseorang yang baru saja dilahap bibirnya." Azuma mengangguk, membuat pipi Tsumugi yang di sebelahnya memerah. Dia mendapat pukulan ringan dari pria tersebut.

"A-azuma-san!"

"Ada apa, Tsumugi-kun? Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang ada di kepalaku saja. Hehe.."

"Iya, tapi.."

"Kita semua orang dewasa di sini, tenanglah." Tasuku terkadang tidak suka dengan temannya yang bertingkah begitu.

"Tapi kembali lagi, apa kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kalau memang gigitan serangga, bukankah sebaiknya kau menjemur kasurmu?" Saran Tsumugi. Mau bagaimana pun, dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan bibir Homare. Bagaimana jika semakin parah? Skenario terburuknya, bibirnya semakin membengkak hingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan mulutnya dengan benar, kemudian dia tidak bisa—

Oh tidak, Tsumugi terdengar seperti Muku sekarang.

"Ah, Mikage-san, jangan tidur di atas makananmu!" Omel Tsumugi saat melihat rekan satu kelompoknya tertidur di atas sarapan mereka, menyebabkan wajahnya berlumuran nasi.

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku, Tsumugi-kun!" Homare menaruh satu tangan di atas dadanya, terharu atas keprihatinan rekannya tersebut. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja!"

Homare memang berkata begitu, tetapi...

Ketika mereka latihan pagi untuk keesokan harinya, bibirnya kembali membengkak.

"Bibirmu membengkak lagi.." komentar Tsumugi ketika Homare datang dengan senyuman biasanya. Homare pun berjalan mendekati cermin dan melihat bibirnya. Bibirnya yang pink, merah, dan membengkak.

"Hm, kau benar, ini memang memprihatinkan. Oh, ya Tuhan! Ampuni aku! Apa aku melakukan sebuah dosa? Kesalahan di masa lalu?" Homare menghela nafas panjang. Tasuku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mulai lagi dia.."

"Ehh?! Arisugawa-san ada apa dengan bibir mu?" Izumi yang baru saja datang terkejut melihat bibir Homare yang sangat menarik perhatian.

"Jangan khawatir, Kantoku! Hanya gigitan serangga kasur saja."

"Separah itu? Haruskah kita membeli obat penangkal serangga? Bisa gawat kalau semakin parah."

"Aku akan menemanimu, jika kau berkenan." Tsumugi menawarkan dirinya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dibeli juga, jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus.

"Terimakasih Tsumugi. Ayo, kita mulai latihannya!"

Homare tidak merasa terganggu, tentu saja. Dia hanya merasa ini sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya saja. Bibirnya memang terasa berdenyut setiap kali dia berbicara, dan dia juga kebingungan kenapa setiap bangun tidur dia merasa ketat di bagian bawahnya. Serangga tidak mungkin melakukan itu, 'kan..?

Maka dari itu, Homare memutuskan untuk tidak tidur malam itu. Dia duduk di atas kasurnya sembari membuat beberapa mahakarya puisi baru.

Dia nyaris tertidur di atas kasurnya..

"Zz..."

..kalau saja dia tidak sadar keberadaan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja terlelap di atas tubuhnya.

"Ng.." Homare menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Ada Hisoka di atas tubuhnya, terlelap, dan dia tidak tahu mengapa.

Apa Hisoka tidur sambil berjalan? Dia sudah sering melakukan itu, dan Homare pun sudah sering menemukan dia di tempat-tempat yang gila dan tidak wajar. Dia menghela nafas dan mencoba mencari sisa marshmellow yang dia simpan di sebelah kasurnya, namun ketika dia menarik bungkusnya, tidak ada yang tersisa. Pasti Hisoka sudah menemukannya duluan, dan menghabisinya. Benar-benar deh.

"Hisoka-kun." Panggil Homare sembari mencolek perutnya. "Bangun, pindah ke kasur mu sendiri."

"Mm...zzz.." Hisoka tidak pindah, dia hanya bergerak sedikit, setidaknya agar dia turun dari tubuh Homare, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tidak akan bangun ya kalau bukan karena marshmellow?" Homare terkekeh dan kemudian dia sendiri pun ikut tidur tidak lama kemudian.

Sementara itu, setelah berjam-jam berlalu, Hisoka tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Dia melihat ke arah Homare yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya dan menghela nafas, kemudian menunduk. Sebuah tangan menutup bibirnya sebelum dia dapat menciumnya. Hisoka membuat matanya dan melihat Homare yang sudah terbangun, tersenyum manis.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Hisoka-kun?"

"Huh.."

"Aku selalu bangun dengan bibir membengkak dan gairah yang menakjubkan, dan anehnya, selalu ada dirimu yang terlelap di sebelahku," Homare tertawa. "Coba tarik perhatianku, Hisoka-kun, kenapa kau menciumku diam-diam?"

"Homare, bawel." Hisoka menarik tangan Homare dari bibirnya, kemudian menindih tangannya dengan miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi, Hisoka melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan sebelumnya, mencium dan melahap bibir Homare hingga membengkak.

Homare tidak menolak. Dia bahkan melepas tangannya yang ditindih, kemudian mengalungkan nya ke leher orang yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Mereka berbagi ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas tersebut. Namun sebelum Hisoka dapat melanjutkan nya lebih, Homare menghentikannya.

"Tidak boleh, Hisoka-kun. Kita ada latihan pagi ini, kau dan aku harus banyak beristirahat."

"Mmhm.." dan Hisoka mengangguk saja, sebelum pingsan di sebelah Homare. Secepat itu dia dapat tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, tidak hanya Homare yang bangun dengan bibir membengkak, Hisoka pun juga bangun dengan keadaan seperti itu, membuat seisi ruangan latihan terkejut.

"Serangga menggigit bibir kalian berdua?! Ya Tuhan, benar-benar aku akan membeli pembasmi serangga setelah ini!" Izumi menyahut dengan panik, disusul dengan Tsumugi yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu director mereka, sementara itu Azuma terkekeh dan mendekati Homare.

"Kita biarkan saja mereka seperti itu?" Tanyanya pelan. Homare mengangkat bahunya.

"Hm, jangan menyalahkan ku dan seni dalam diriku yang menarik sebuah makhluk di malam bulan purnama."

"Kalian berbicara apa?" Tasuku malang, hanya dia saja yang tidak paham apapun, dan Hisoka..dia tertidur seperti biasa.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a smut part but we will get to it later lmao


End file.
